Rikka
Appearance Rikka is a 76 year old kobold standing at 2’7” and weighing 55 lbs with red scales covering his entire body, as he has aged more and more of these scales have begun to ‘bleed’ their color and turn white giving him a ghostly, specter like appearance without his robes on. Rikka has only ever been seen by the party in his robes which are actually several dozen scraps of robes of Former overseers stitched together into an overlapping many pocketed mess of cloth that only he can navigate '''Background Rikka is a neutral evil (formerly Neutral) desert kobold exhibiting rare dragon wrought traits, sorcerer and former Overseer of the Wrex clan that lived in the Blackthorn Peaks until Vornir and his army of Neanderthals wiped out all but 113 of clan of over 700+ (13 being Rikka and his twelve escaped people) those that did not flee were captured, enslaved and sent to work in the frost princes mines to the north in his father’s kingdom as well as build weapons of war for the frost giants under the brutal watch of the ogres, regularly pushing them to exhausting and killing those than fell under their watch. After the attack on his clan and the subsequent slaughter Rikka fled with twelve of his people, some miners that had been late getting back from a new tunnel being dug, acting quickly he led them out a back cave entrance as Vornir claimed what he had needed, a piece of the staff of Loki that his people had comes across a century ago and kept as a sacred artifact by them since, falsely believing it to be a gift from Bahamut for turning away from their former goddess Tiamat when Rikka rose to become the Overseer in place of the previous one. From there they traveled for weeks across the desert where they subsequently ran into the party who had recently departed from the pyramids with the Tear of Amun Ra in tow. Upon being attacked by a sand wurm and Rikka revealing his magical abilities in their defense and blasting the wurm with rays of heat he asked to join the party to find a place for his people and subsequently offered membership to the guild by Adam personally. After escaping the desert suffering yet another loss as one of Rikka’s group had been slain by some horrid moisture absorbing creature and himself nearly dying from intense magical dehydration they group finally found themselves at the guild hall. After settling his people in he joined the group on their trip to locate Fafnir’s horde and discovered that Fafnir himself was still alive and that the human hero who had been said to have killed him lied. Upon meeting the creature Rikka fell to his knees at his then awe for such a glorious example of the power of dragons. Speaking with the beast and trying to diplomacy with him, telling him of the gold recovered from his horde his tongue both saved them from immolation but might have doomed them all anyway as Fafnir demanded that they recover all 200,000-gold missing from his hoard in one year or he would burn down Mournwood forest since in a panic Rikka revealed the location. After the groups encounter with Fafnir they moved onto Brockenberg, being ambushed by hobgoblins he saved the party by gambling on his ability to deceive and declared the group agents of the dragon and to strike them down would be to invite the dragon’s wrath upon them (thanks to an amazing roll) they believed him and stayed their hand, upon being told to leave and told of the knights of the Order of the Thorn he thanked them and promised to return with gifts for their king Zeldod. The group them moved unto the town finally. Quickly becoming embroiled with the Order despite what the hobgoblins had said, the party was wrapped up in the intrusion of a devil cult hiding in the town and the order having come to root it out as Brockenberg was one of the last human held lands of the old empire and claimed devotion to the Unknown Overdeity. During the night Rikka dressed up like a devil and wandered the town to see if anybody would take notice of him or react to draw out any potential worshippers of the cult. When none responded he prepared to head back to the castle until vaguely shaped shadows came out of the ground and began to wander about. When he used detect magic and sensed extremely potent magic coming from one house he chose to blast it with fire only to find that the shadow devoured the fire and magic and put it out in a matter of minutes he fled when several gave chase. Heading back to the castle to witness more strange occurrences at the Bald mountain. When an enormous shadowy hand appeared in the sky and raised up, the shadows began to move up and towards it, he sensed magic again and Rikka was nearly rendered blind by the amount of sheer power he could sense. Intrigued and despite the warning of the legends, the party and the order Rikka used his magic to transform into a wyrmling black dragon and fly up to the mountain, this choice would forever change the kobold. On the mountaintop he was stopped by a black priest and asked what a baby black dragon was doing here, revealing himself to be what he was he claimed to be here to deliver a message (the group had saved the imp previously and said to come to bald mountain to ‘talk to his boss’). Upon revealing himself he was forced to strip bare and drink of a goblet of blood to ‘prove his worth’ after draining the possibly drugged gauntlet he was then forced to commit a number of depraved and sinful acts, torture, abuse, sexual deviancy and disgusting acts of hedonism, Rikka endured it all to hope to simply deliver a message, until he was forced to partake in defiling the symbols of various gods, when the symbol of Bahamut came forth he initially refused, he tried to stop and was take down by three men, told he had to do it or he would be beaten like the others. Thinking he could weasel his way out alter he relented and defiled the symbol, permanently losing the god’s favor and being barred from that afterlife as well as slipping truly into evil. At the end of the night was the ritual performed to summon Lucifer himself, as various people threw babies into the fire as offering or offered themselves to the dark lord for petty revenge or curses upon others Rikka found himself disgusted and intrigued, he fond many of those around him weak and selfish, turning to the fallen angel for stupid reasons. But once it was his turn and a kobold baby was given to him to offer to the Dark Prince Rikka stepped forward, and refused to throw the child into the flames, when asked why by Lucifer, Rikka stated simply. “The child would have more potential serving me, as I serve in your name.” In truth Rikka was unwilling to throw a child of his kind into hell, he could not stand to let another Kobold die after losing his clan, he would refuse the lord of hell himself to save the child, luckily for him this boldness intruded Lucifer enough to asked what Rikka sought and he answered truthfully. The power to avenge his clan, to burn Vornir down and kill the Frost Prince. In exchange for this Rikka offered the Tear of Ra the party had revealed to Rikka that they had. A divine artifact was a hefty prize and Lucifer agreed to give Rikka what he sought should he bring the stone. After leaving with the child kobold, the mark of Lucifer upon him and a new quest he went back to the party and subsequently lied to them about the events that had transpired that night telling only bits and pieces of the truth. Subsequently Rikka then lied to the Order of the Thorn when he found out the party had helped them capture several witches and a proper inquisition was being formed now to root out the Lucifer cult Rikka had just joined. Bluffing to them several times he managed to get alone with one of the accused, Marion the most beautiful maiden in the village, after some talk and finally revealing his mark to her and feeling her own Rikka made the deal with her that he would lie and say she was innocent and in exchange he owed her. Seeing no other way out she agreed, Rikka declared her innocent and got her freed of the dungeons. Further deceiving the party and the order Rikka pushed the group to leave town quickly as another 100 knights of the order showed up to begin the inquisition proper with Marion’s powers and Rikka’s thinking they snuck her out of the village in the carry under the scales of a dead wyvern along with her then lover Dany the village blacksmith. Crossing back towards the Hobgoblins Rikka again stopped the group and asked them to wait for him while he went of and treated with Kind Zeldod, hoping to use him to stop the inquisition before they rooted out the Lucifer cult in Brockenberg. Rikka did meet with the King but unlike most people up to this point the hobgoblin saw through Rikka’s attempts at deception and was not pleased nearly capturing Rikka and the attacking the party it was only last second thinking that got them to leave but do to his lies has soured any chance of a more diplomatic relationship with King Zeldod. After returning from the mountains the group found the guild, got Marion to become a silver pin member as it was discovered her arcane prowess was stronger than even his own. Working silently with her Rikka planned to somehow remove the stone from the party without having to attack them, but all his plans were dashed when the group traveled north and Marion left during the new moon to make good on her pact with Lucifer. Being followed and subsequently caught by Momiji and then attacking Momiji in a panic got him thrown from the party as they continued traveling north. Instead of following them at a distance and chancing death in the north he doubled back towards the guild, lied about why he had come back alone and has begun consolidating what little power he has left with his people, gearing them up and leaving the guild. His last act being to take Adam’s pregnant wife Ophelia hostage as both bait to draw them in and a bargaining tool to demand the stone of Amun Ra. After his own wife approached him with the party and the rest of his clan that they rescued, they attempted to convince him of the error of his ways. However, he believed that they had betrayed him and killed his own wife with a scorching ray. He then executed Ophelia in front of Adam and attempted to flee. However, he was killed by the party. His soul now resides in the frozen lake of Cocytus at the bottom of hell, a place reserved for traitors. '''Personality Rikka at first was a semi idealistic Overseer than lead his people with a calm, confident manner. After the loss of his people to Vornir his heart has began to harden as the need for revenge slowly consumes everything else. Since his pact with Lucifer he has become more and more vicious and cruel, willing to lie to everybody and willing to subjugate his own kobolds beneath him now, demanding their unquestioned loyalty. '''Abilities Rikka like most creatures of draconic origin has shown a penchant for casting arcane spells on the fly, he has also shown time and again that he has a silver tongue able to diplomacy with several creatures far more powerful and magnitude more dangerous than he is and even being so boldly as to lie to them. Once again Rikka is above nothing if it can get him the power he needs to kill Vornir and the frost giants. Recently he has taken up the study of divine magic as well to augment his arcane abilities so that he may fully master the mysteries of magic and bring the combined might of the divine and arcane down upon those who would face his wrath.